kamenriderv3fandomcom-20200215-history
General Black
|casts = Matasaburō Niwa Mahito Tsujimura (Voice of Hiruchameleon) Seizō Fukumoto (Let's Go Kamen Riders) Nobuhiko Takada (Super Hero Taisen GP) Ryokan Koyanagi (Hiruchameleon voice; Ninninger vs. Drive and Kamen Rider 4) |numberofepisodes = 19 (Original) 2 (V3) 4 (movies) |label = Hiruchameleon |image2 = 0190.jpg}} is a Gel-Shocker executive stationed in Africa with the ability to become . History Kamen Rider He was once an army official of the former Imperial Russia who quickly rose to the position of General when he was still young due to his cruel but effective tactics. Due to these tactics of torture and combat he struck fear into enemies and farmers of his country. After the fall of Imperial Russia, he was approached by the esoteric Buddhist group Geldam. Joining them, he went to Africa where he continued his terror campaign while keeping his uniform and position from the Russian army. He was later contacted by Shocker's Great Leader and went to Japan founding Gel-Shocker. Becoming Hiruchameleon who has ability to sucking blood by hugging human which later used to reviving Gel-Shocker Kaijin who already defeated by Double Rider, throwing leech which cause the target follow his order, and able turning himself become invisible. Later he fought the Double Riders on roller coaster and was defeated by their Rider Double Chop when turning invisible after weakened, reverts to his human form cursing the Double Rider and exploded. V3 Along with Colonel Zol, Doctor Shinigami, and Ambassador Hell. He was resurrected by Doktor G to initiate Operation: Japan Annihilation using a new toxic gas called Girard Gamma. His assignment is Chugoku region. When Ambassador Hell captured by V3, he states Ambassador Hell is useless and waiting for Ambassador Hell execution until Great Leader interference stating they cannot afford to lose even Ambassador Hell when carried out their mission and let V3 go as he pleases. He died with the other revived commanders when Destron's base accidentally self destructed. Movie War 2010 Hiruchameleon was revived as part of the Dai-Shocker remnant, Super Shocker. He was part of the group led by Colonel Zol who witnessed the revival of the Super Crisis Fortress. When a newly revived Tsukasa, Natsumi, Yusuke, and Kaito arrived, he fought with Solospider against Yusuke as Kuuga but was quickly defeated. He was then destroyed alongside many Super Shocker monsters and soldiers by the four Riders' combined finishers. Let's Go Kamen Riders In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders after a Shocker Grunt found a Cell Medal dropped by Ankh, General Black presented it to the Great Leader where it became the Shocker Core Medal and created the Shocker Greeed. He is later defeated against Kamen Rider OOO. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Hiruchamelon was resurrected as part of the revived Badan Empire. History Modifying Machine Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special Hiruchameleon was brought back at some point by the Great Leader. A high-ranking member of the remnant Shocker in 2015, Hiruchameleon was present during the plot to use Roidmude 089, who had become the reincarnation of Shocker scientist Doctor D, as the History Modifying Machine to alter reality and ensure Shocker's victory. He first appears in the ruined Eastern Kanto Institute of Science to stop Shinnosuke, Kiriko and from pursuing "Doctor D" but is confronted by Kamen Rider Mach who, despite Hiruchameleon briefly eluding the four with his power of invisibility, forces him off. Soon after, Hiruchameleon has Turtle Bazooka bombard the research facility and destroy it, seemingly eliminating AkaNinger and the Kamen Riders. However, when their survival is revealed after uniting with the other , Hiruchameleon and Turtle Bazooka joins with "Doctor D", who has transformed into Shocker Buruburu, to back him up along with his force of Shocker Combatmen, , and Roidmude 076. During the battle against the Ninningers and Kamen Riders, Hiruchameleon fights Mach alongside Turtle Bazooka. He has Turtle Bazooka fire at Mach with his bazooka, only for Mach use Mazarl Signal Exchange to clog Turtle Bazooka's cannon with cement. Putting both monsters into a panic, Hiruchameleon tries to help Turtle Bazooka only for him to quickly be destroyed by his own blast, with Hiruchameleon being blown back by the explosion. Enraged, Hiruchameleon warns Mach that he won't forget this, vowing that Shocker will reign supreme before he takes his leave. Shocker Buruburu is then destroyed, only for Kamen Rider 3 to reveal that 089's body was merely a test run for the History Modifying Machine as its true operation begins. Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 In the altered world created by the change to history involving Kamen Rider 3 appearing to destroy the Double Riders after their defeat of the Great Leader in 1973, General Black is revived and is an executive of Shocker in the new present day. During the Kamen Riders' final battle against Shocker, He is destroyed by Mach Dead Heat's Full Throttle. D-Video: Kamen Rider 4 Video Game appearances Kamen Rider video game Hiru Kameleon is an unlockable character that appears in the [[Kamen Rider (video game)|PlayStation Kamen Rider video game]]. He is unlocked by completing the Kamen Rider Story mode. He is fought by the player in the "Kamen Rider Story". In the "Shocker Story" players play as Shocker kaijin which must defeat enemy Shocker kaijin. If player successfully passes the 8th round, the player's Shocker kaijin turns into which is stronger and has a different appearance from the original form. The player can then upgrade punching power, kicking power or both or can summon 6 Combatmen to aid them. the player then must defeat Kamen Rider 1 before facing Kamen Rider 2. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] Hiruchameleon appears as a monster in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Behind the scenes Portrayal In Kamen Rider the original series, General Black was portrayed by . As Hiruchameleon, he was voiced by . When he returned in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, General Black was portrayed by . In , General Black was portrayed by . In the movie's associated spin-offs, and D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4, Hiruchameleon was voiced by . Notes *The medals on his chest were given to General Black by Nicolai Il and Gel-Shocker's Great Leader. *Despite his original army being Gel-Shocker, whenever he reappears, he is usually associated with its predecessor, Shocker. Appearances *''Kamen Rider'' episode 80 - Gel-Shocker Appears! Kamen Rider's Last Day! *''Kamen Rider'' episode 81 - Kamen Rider Dies Twice! *''Kamen Rider'' episode 82 - Monster Jellyfish Wolf, Dreadful Rush Hour *''Kamen Rider'' episode 83 - Monster Inokabuton, Defeat the Rider With Crazy Gas *''Kamen Rider'' episode 84 - Watch Out, Rider! Isoginjaguar's Hell Trap *''Kamen Rider'' episode 85 - Sludge Monster, Dreadful Murder Smog *''Kamen Rider'' episode 86 - Monster Eaglemantis' Human Hunt *''Kamen Rider'' episode 87 - Gel-Shocker's Delivery Man of Death *''Kamen Rider'' episode 88 - Bizarre! The Picture of the Black Cat That Calls for Blood *''Kamen Rider'' episode 89 - Fear's Pet Strategy, Drop Rider into Hell! *''Kamen Rider'' episode 90 - Fear's Pet Strategy, Rider SOS *''Kamen Rider'' episode 91 - Gel-Shocker, Enroll in Terror School *''Kamen Rider'' episode 92 - Atrocity! Fake Kamen Riders!! *''Kamen Rider'' episode 93 - 8 Kamen Riders *''Kamen Rider'' episode 94 - The True Identity of the Gel-Shocker Leader *''Kamen Rider'' episode 95 - Monster Garaox's Sky-Flying Car *''Kamen Rider'' episode 96 - Takeshi Hongo, Cactus Monster Exposed!? *''Kamen Rider'' episode 97 - Takeshi Hongo, Transformation Impossible (as Hiruchameleon only) *''Kamen Rider'' episode 98 - Gel-Shocker Annihilated! The End of the Leader!! *''Kamen Rider V3'' episode 27 - Zol, Death, Hell & Black Rise from the Grave *''Kamen Rider V3'' episode 28 - The Five Commandants' All-Out Attack!! *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010'' (as Hiruchameleon only) *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' (as Hiruchameleon only) *'' '' (as Hiruhameleon only) *'' '' Category:Shocker Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider V3 Category:Chameleon Monsters Category:Gel-Shocker Kaijin Category:Last Monster Category:Generals